Desire
by Meginatree
Summary: More Kazula for everyone.Nonexplicit yuri smut.Hope you like


Soft, delicate lips trailed against even softer skin

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. It belongs to Mike and Bryan.

Desire

Soft, delicate lips trailed against even softer skin. A low moan made its way from the back of a throat. A hand became entangled in onyx strands, bringing their owner up for a deep, bruising kiss. Pale fingers brushed over dark hips, sliding under undergarments, wanting to explore.

Lips continued their exploration of the girl's body - down the dark valley between her voluptuous breasts, reaching a taunt, toned stomach. A tongue darted out, licking the sweat that had formed from their exertions, provoking a moan that echoed in the silent grove. The mouth crept back upward, and lips pressed firmly upon the other's, a tongue darting out to caress a lower lip. Another whimper of ecstasy caused the culprit to nibble gently on the lip, while one pale hand ran its fingertips along the cotton lining of a waistband, before slipping inside.

The dark brunette girl let out a gasp at the raven one's boldness, her blue eyes widening slightly. Flames of passion and desire flickered in them before she pushed the other girl over, straddling her at the waist. She pressed her own lips down on the lighter-skinned girl. Hearing a moan she tensed, obviously aroused by the sounds her partner was making.

The blue-eyed girl pressed her lips to the corner of her lover's mouth, before moving toward her ear, her pace excruciatingly slow. Once the lips had reached their destination, the brunette began to suck and nibble on the slightly younger girl's ear. She took great delight in the moans she caused, and in the half lidded eyes of her lover, like deep pools of molten gold.

The raven-haired girl pushed her back down and the brunette gave little in the way of resistance. She felt her blue cotton pants slip off, and a hand gently stroke her upper thigh through her undergarments. Then slowly, with great precision, her lover unwrapped the bindings. She placed a gentle kiss on one thigh, showing a side so different from her usual harsh cruelty, before allowing her fingers to trace gentle, invisible patterns down her partner's left leg; she smiled wickedly at the shivers of delight she unwittingly gave off.

She sat up slowly, still smirking, to peer at her lover's face. With the moonlight shining on her, and her long wavy hair loose around her, she looked like a goddess. Her brilliant sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief and desire, filling her lover with longing and passion.

_Katara._ The name eased its way out of crimson lips, a caressing breath against the water-bender's skin. Her eyes brightened at the sound of her name being whispered so lovingly, so laced with desire. Her fingers reached up to stroke the pale cheek of her lover, before cupping her chin and bring her down into a kiss, filled with craving and love.

The amber-eyed girl broke the embrace, undoing the final article standing between her and complete nudity. The soft silk slipped off her fingers as she pulled the pants off, before crawling back to her lover, a small devious smile etched onto her face. She straddled her, relishing in the feel of their bare skin touching, and planted a soft kiss on her stomach, working her way up to the plump lips of her lover.

She kissed her, ending the teasing. It was a kissed filled with love, with longing. The fierceness of it took Katara's breath away! This woman would never let her go, never let her be hurt, always be with her.

In her ecstasy she moaned her name. _Azula. _The girl responded by nuzzling the Water Tribe girl's throat, loving the sound of her name being spoken in such fervor. She let her hand slip between the water-bender's thighs, knowing that they would both enjoy the following hours immensely.

Dawn broke over the two girls; their limbs were still entangled. The darker one woke first, a soft look gracing her features as she looked at the girl her arm was draped over. She pressed a light kiss to her bare back, taking delight in the sound of her lover awakening. Their night together was pure bliss, and she didn't want to break the spell! She knew she had to, though. As the daylight came, they both had to return to their lives.

Azula woke, rolling over and resting her head on Katara's shoulder. Katara's hand ran through the ebony strands, lifting and separating them, holding back tears. Every time they met like this it got harder to leave! But Azula was ruthless. She refused to give up the quest that she was given by her father, so they couldn't stay together. Every day they had to fight their battles, choking back screams of rage as they watched each other suffer at the hands of their own.

Amber eyes flickered as their owner sat up slowly. The fire child began to pull on clothes, until the pair of slender arms that surround her waist hampered her. She turned slightly to embrace the hug more easily, her heart breaking at the tears that fell freely down Katara's cocoa colored cheeks. She brought her closer, kissing her lightly on her forehead, before standing.

She pulled on her red pants, refusing to look at the girls whose tears now stained the ground. She gathered her hair back in a simple bun, deciding she would fix it later. She strode purposefully towards the edge of the clearing, never once looking back. At the edge of the clearing her resolve finally shattered, and she dared to glimpse behind her.

Still sitting on the ground, Katara had managed to pull her blue robe-like dress over her shoulders in an attempt to cover herself. Her head was buried in her palms, as she tried to bring the sobs under control, her shoulders shaking with the effort. Every shake of those shoulders drove an invisible knife into Azula's heart, and she wished she could just run back across the clearing and kiss away the tears.

But she didn't. She forced herself to turn and then slowly walked away, her face composed. Slowly, a tear however managed to creep out, and it slid down Azula's porcelain cheek before falling to the forest floor. She couldn't keep doing this! What had once been a game had now become real love – and real heartache. She wiped the residue from the tear away and continued walking, her mind filled with memories from the night before.

Back in the grove, Katara's tears began to subside. She ran the back of her hands across her damp cheeks, eliminating the evidence of her heartbreak. Once again Azula had left her, without a look back. Once again she had gone, striding out of the forest as if nothing had happened – as if her lover no longer existed.

Suddenly Katara felt angry. How could she do this! How could she just ignore what they had and act like nothing was happening - just leave her here in her misery? How could she be so cruel!

Katara wished she was able to break the ties, to cut Azula out of her life completely. But she knew she never would – never _could. _They would meet again sometime, after another battle – they would again express their passion, in another clearing. Katara ran her tongue over her bruised lips, remembering their night. It was all too much, too all-consuming - their desire.

**AN:** SMMMMMUUUUUTTTT!!My first attempt at writing smut, Kazula or not. I'm not quite happy with the ending, but I get the feeling that if I try to make it better, I will totally screw it up. So enjoy and tell me if it's good. Review if you could. Pretty please.

**AN2: **Re-uploaded, mainly due to Nikipinz's wonderful editing. Go and check out their profile, they have some wonderful stories too.


End file.
